Sadida/Strength/Intelligence
So you like the Sadida class but don't want to conform to that standard pure strength build? Well have I got a build for you! This build has been modified from Sadida/Dmg build to compensate for the changes in v. 1.17 and also make a more group friendly build. Warnings *This build is not the easiest to master, but becomes very fun and effective when you get the hang of it. *This build will be expensive if you want it to work well, but it is also good for farming resources so it evens out in the end. *There are many ways to approach this build; I am only here to describe my approach. However, if you do want to discuss possiblities you may PM me in-game (NeedTan). Characteristic Points * Level 1-11 raise strength to 50 * Level 11-31 raise intelligence to 100 * Level 31-91 raise strength to 200 * Level 91-131 raise intelligence to 200 * Level 131-151 raise strength to 250 * Level 151+ raise what you think will benefit your character more Strength/Intelligence/Wisdom/Vitality It is highly suggested that you scroll chance and agility to at least 50. Also if this is not you first character it is advised to scroll as much as you can early to reduce the number of characteristic points used on main stats. Spell Point Distribution These spells are outdated past level 100. I will try to find time to arange them properly for you they are not in the order I would suggest anymore. * Level 11: Bramble - 5 * Level 21: Earthquake - 5 * Level 27: Sylvan Power - 4 * Level 37: Manifold Bramble - 5 * Lever 41: Sylvan Power - 5 * Level 51: Poison Wind - 5 * Level 55: The Inflatable - 3 * Level 70: Wild Grasses - 5 * Level 80: Bush Fire - 5 * Level 85: Staff Skill - 3 * Level 90: Insolent Bramble - 4 * Level 100: Staff Skill - 6 * Level 101: Earthquake - 6 * Level 104: Bramble - 6 * Level 110: The Inflatable - 5 * Level 125: Dagger Skill - 6 * Level 135: The Sacrificial Doll - 5 * Level 138: Soothing Bramble - 3 * Level 144: Release - 4 * Level 151: Soothing Bramble - 5 * Level 156: The Sacrificial Doll - 6 * Level 171: Aggressive Brambles - 6 * Level 186: Tree - 6 (great with Dolly Sacrifice) Obtaining Leek Pie is also very important as it will be your only option for 2 AP and will deal good damage with this build. Leveling this to 5 is now suggested as it has much lower range than it used to. Killing Plain Crackler for Diamond Stone drops once you reach higher levels so you can polish them and trade for Scroll of Spells. This will help you get spells maxed earlier and allow for more options when you get higher lvls. You may want to pass on Dagger Skill and level Axe Skill so that you will be able to use it with Cheeken Axe. Notes * Bush Fire is a nice spell for this build however it can have a short life. When you recieve it at 80 both it and Bramble cost 4 AP. However when you get Bramble to level six it only costs 3 AP making Bush Fire less of an option. * You probably will have noticed that it is not advsied to raise The Ultra-Powerful. Due to it being changed with 1.17 (Taking the -Range ability from The Swindling) it has less use. That said it can still be helpful in one on one PvP. * Paralyzing Poison is no longer an option. It used to prevent monster from attacking (multiple poisons were required for many monsters), but Ankama changed this and made the spell once again pointless. * Once you get to level 120+ you will find that you only use Sylvan Power on rare occasions, so you might want to unlearn it to free up some spell points. However if you still wish to be able to train at Ouginaks or Rats then keep it at level five. * You may prefer building Earthquake and Sylvan Power first, between levels 1-21, as mobs pay better and it is much quicker way to level, you should then boost intelligence to 100 before boosting strength. Pets I may just be a petaholic but here is what I suggest: *Minimino - Good all around damage booster *Ghast - Boost HP at lower levels and for PvP *Little White Bow Meow - Init often wins the fight in PvP *Pink Dragoone - Leveling and better AP/MP resist *Bworky - For profession more than anything *Baby Crowdzilla or Nomoon - to help you drop those all important items *Atooin - For Maximum +Dmg, the best thing you can have at level 1 if you have a wealthy benefactor *Fire Bwak/Intelligence Bow Meow - For early levels when dependant on Int, Or to make the Int requirement for Ni'Ninnin Wand at level 50 Note: All these pets can be used at any time during your leveling however some of them are more effective at some times than others. It is really up to you to decide what will help you the most and what you can afford. Again if you have any questions about this just ask me. Solo Leveling These are all suggestions on what to level on solo. Leveling in a group is typically better XP as well as more fun. * Level 1-15: Incarnam, test what works best for you there. It will also help you get a general feel for the class. Do all the quests you can for easy xp. Make sure to collect the full Boon Set as it is a nice boost to stats while you work on collecting the Young Adventurer Set, and the hat is +Damage. * Level 15-22: Tofu - find a map where you start close and cast Earthquake or start far and use bramble * Level 22-27: Gobball - same tactic as with tofu (lots of healing if you use Earthquake) * Level 27-36: Gobball or Prespic or Piglet - cast Earthquake then sylvan power to avoid damage, or take the damage and hit with bramble as well * Level 36-48: Gobball or Prespic - Same as before but now you can use Manifold bramble to weaken enemy first. * Level 48-67: Boar/Prespic or Dark Miner/Dark Baker/Dark Smiths - Same tactic but add in Poison Wind before Sylvan for more damage. Be careful on the darks they do high damage in close combat * Level 67-80: Darks, Ouginak, Fungi Master, or Bworks - Continue on with the tactic you find most effetive each opponent here tends to require a little tweaking of tactic to make it most efficient * Level 80-90: Same as before but add Dopples and Pandala monsters. - continue with your winning tactic... I know always the same thing, but its about to change. * Level 90-120: Ouginak, Dopples, Pandala Monsters - cast Earthquake and Poison wind then use Insolent bramble to unbewitch yourself and fire away with bramble or close combat. Or Simply go straight at the mob with manifold and regular brambles. * Level 120-150: Markschafer mobs, Kaniger mobs, or Minotoror Island mobs - Earthquake/Poison wind or just run in Brambling *Notes: - I did not go into detail on fighting tactic because it is up to each player to determine how exactly they want to play this build, so feel it out and find your style. - I have not tried a few of these monsters since 1.17 but I am fairly sure you will still be able to handle all I have mentioned. - Through the mid levels your wisdom will be quite low so it will take a while to level but stick to it and it will get easier I currently have more wisdom than most of my friends near my level 138 at the time I am writing this. Group Leveling Keep in mind that what you fight and the level of the mobs will always be determined by the size of your group. So these are very flexible suggestions and should be followed with common sense. Many of these suggestions are here for fair xp but also the chance for good drops. * Lv. 1-15: Gobballs, Crabs, Field Monsters and most Incarnam monsters. * Lv. 16-25: Gobballs and Boars. * Lv. 26-35: Boars, Prespics and Gobballs. * Lv. 36-50: Prespics, Treechnids, Bworks, Jellies, Scaraleafs, Fungi Masters and Wabbits. * Lv. 51-65: Treechnids, Bworks, Scaraleafs, Blops, Plain Cracklers, Wabbits and Moon Island monsters. * Lv. 66-80: Blops, Pandala monsters, Ouginaks, Dopples, Kanigers, Koalaks, Plain Cracklers, Minotoror Island monsters, Moon Island monsters and Rats (Great for helping low level friends). * Lv. 81-100: Pandala monsters, Ouginaks, Dopples, Kanigers, Koalaks, Dreggons and Minotoror Island monsters. Notes * It is always crucial to calculate how much more Intelligence/Strength you need. Always remeber that for: level five EQ and PW the base damage is five, so for every 20 Intelligence/Strength/% Damage placed in you get one more damage. Level six EQ has a base of seven, so every 15 Intelligence/% Damage will increase your damage by one. * You will steadily increase in damage per turn untill level 45, where you will stay pretty much the same till level 67, where it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way towards level 80. Then it will level off until 90 where you will be a killing machine! So don't be discouraged! * This build is a modified version of Sadida/Damage/1. Designed to take into account the changes with 1.17.